Never Been Dissed
by PrplAngel
Summary: Trunks isn’t your typical C.C. President. There’s 3 sides to him, first part businessman, second part bachelor, last part is unseen. What happens when he can’t charm his way into a girl’s heart? Does he go all out and show her a part not even he h
1. What Surpise Party?

**__**

When Love blooms between two people

Trunks isn't your typical Capsule Corps. President. There's three sides to him, first part businessman, second part the bachelor and last part is unseen. What happens when he can't charm his way into a girl's heart? Does he go all out and show her a part of himself not even he has seen?

Chapter one. What Surprise Party?!

Trunks yawned quietly as he turned on his side studying the beauty next him. He beamed when he remembered how much pleasure she had given him when she had undressed him leisurely admiring every inch of him, just last night. How her silky fingertips traced imaginary lines and circles all over him as he moaned out to her not to halt. As well as how her warm, thirsty mouth ate him hungrily. 

His grin grew as he unhurriedly pulled the sheets off of her exposing her swollen breasts from all the kissing and biting he had done. He traced his fingers ghostly over her breast acquiring a small groan from her as she opened her eyes; her shining green eyes gazing up at his blue ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing his lips to hers locking him in passionate, good morning kiss.

"Morning." He said to her with a smirk after he parted from the kiss.

"Morning…did you enjoy yourself last night?" 

She stared at him waiting for an answer as he simply nodded and obtained another kiss from her. He sat up and took a look around trying to see where she had thrown his clothes off to. He sighed in relief that she had at least placed his only favorite business suit neatly upon a chair with his black shoes near the foot while his sock plus his boxers had flown out of sight.

She knew what he was in search of and pointed towards the direction where his socks had dropped with his boxers at its side. He smiled uneasily seeing that he had to rise from the bed and walk nude across the room knowing she'll have her eyes on him with every step he was to take. He might have had slept with her completely nude but it was very discomfited that he felt awkward to merely stroll before her.

He positioned himself back in bed under the covers with her. She frowned slightly to herself having sadly missed the perfect view of his flawless body.

"What's wrong?" She questioned him seductively while running her fingers up and down his chest as she gradually passed it over one nipple, circling it with her thumb, she grinned hearing a soft purr deep within his throat. Her touch progressed downward until her hand met his hip squeezing it in delight She pulled the sheets off him almost eating him with her eyes as she examined him closely. She just couldn't get enough of him.

"Mmm…" He softly murmured to her as he felt her caress his now erect length. She swung herself on top of him sitting behind his cock rubbing her wet opening against him roughly. He closed eyes momentarily and watched her as she tortured him; just the sight of her straddled legs wrapping themselves around his length drove him insane. He couldn't control himself any longer and he took a hold of her placing each hand on either side of her hips, lifting her to him. She bit her lower lip feeling the tip of his erection right in between her legs poking at her right, inner thigh, she squirmed moaning out to him to take her but she teased him now it was his turn to tease her.

Just as he was thrusting himself in her his cellular phone buzzed nonstop until it was to be answered. He cursed forcefully and requested her if she could get a hold it for him. In spite of everything, he still considered it very odd. _She caught sight of me, all of me but I can't seem to just march up to my own phone and answer it, why does it concern me to much that she gawks, she already has. _

"What do you want?!" He hollered at his phone as the beauty before him mouthed to him that she was departing to take a quick shower. He nodded and went back to his phone call.

"Goten! I know it's you, what the hell do you want?"

His annoyance cultivated as he perceived sounds of laughter on the other side. He'd been with his best friend long enough to recognize his agonizing chuckle. He just loved to get Trunks pissed. He very much took pleasure in it. He didn't see what was the point of staying with the chick he had slept with if she was going to make a massive scene when she was to realize that Trunks was the type of guys who don't akin to calling back or even propose on calling back.

"Man, what are you still doing there? I've told you this before, the instant you start fucking their brains out they somehow, still don't know how, get hooked on you." 

Trunks' scowl gradually twisted into a smirk when he listened to Goten's list of comments of him and how he charmed the ladies. 

Yeah, but who can blame him? Every word that came out of his mouth were the same words Goten used; every phrase. Trunks mimicked every thing that Goten uttered. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he wasn't this confident about himself back then. He was rather shy around women; stuttered when trying to speak to them, sweaty palms when he got near them and a lot of clumsiness when he saw them. Now a days he can't get enough of them and the ladies can't seem to keep their eyes away from him.

"Trunks? Hello?" 

"Yeah? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you saying??" He replied as he gazed at his phone from the corner of his eye.

"Trunks! Man, I said that you better get your ass to Capsule Corps. because your mom has been looking for you all over the place. She called me a while ago on my cell and you owe me big 'cause she actually believed what I told her."

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"It's not important, just get over there as fast as you can. I don't even think you have time to change, so just fly your naked ass out of there, pronto."

Trunks was a bit stunned, since when has his best friend suddenly turn physic. Was he spying on him like he previously did when he first started screwing around with women? It was a very stupid and annoying habit of him, to observe him when he happened to be making out with the girl and following him all the way to her apartment, even though Goten thought he didn't know, he knew.

He literally jumped out of bed and in one swift gathered all his clothes. He was essentially going to take a shot and consider Goten's advise and fly out of there undressed, besides who actually takes time to look up at the sky? Hopefully no one would point to the atmosphere and scream ' Look, up in the sky! It's a featherless bird. No, it's a beige plane. Oh, it's just a stripped superman roaming in the sky.' 

He snickered at his nonsense and came to a decision that is would be best if he just changed. As he slipped on his undergarments he listened to the sound of a squeaking, bathroom door opening. His face dropped to a panic expression. He knew if she saw him she would most definitely not let him out of her sight. When he was yanking his slacks upwards he heard the bedroom door open. _Oh shit_, he cursed softly.

"Hey Trunks, I was thinking maybe we could go-…….where'd he go?"

The green-eyed beauty looked around the room being rather confused that there was no Trunks in sight. She even peeped under the bed to see if he was hiding under there. Sighing faintly she settled herself alongside the bed; sitting on the heels of her foot she crossed her arms above the bed resting her head on top of them. The sound of ruffling paper caught her eyes. She turned lazily and saw a note half placed under her pillow. She stretched her arm towards the note holding it in her hand reading it loudly to herself.

I had a great time last night. The call I received was from my secretary warning me that I was going to be late for my next meeting, being that I missed the first one since I was with you, but hey, it was worth it since I wasted that time spending it with you even though it wasn't much. 

-Trunks

Wasted?. Don't kid yourself Kayla. Rumors were true, Trunks is a player, and he won't just settle for one, he has to have them all. Why did you ever think you were special? She sobbed a little as she crumbled the note in her palm and threw it across the room

"Jerk!!"

***

"Done!" Trunks screeched as he fastened the last button on his suit soaring in through his office window. He untangled his lavender, shaded hair with his fingers struggling to get his hair not to stand up on one side while his other hand attempted getting a quantity of minor wrinkles out of his suit. As he struggled with himself his office door, which was assumed to be locked as he got ready, swished open with a very content Bulma situated by it.

Trunks turned as he heard him mother babble something about him and his secretary. _Him and his secretary? _Was that supposed to be a good thing?

"Mom, woah, slow down. Start over and tell me again, what about me and Ms. Burke?"

Bulma had this silly smile on her face. She reached out to Trunks' cheek and gave it a playful squeeze.

Him on the other hand had a look that could kill. Whatever it was that his mother had in mind it was Goten's fault. He didn't know what she was grinning so much about.

"Mom?"

She snuffled a tad, her aqua blue eyes shining happily.

"Well I'm sorry I ruined the surprise but I kind of beated it out of poor Goten."

His eyes widened as his knees buckled beneath him. His was in deep shit if she was to walk out and not tell him what was going on her pretty little head. She turned around walking towards a family picture he had hunged up on his wall. He followed her taking small steps trying to figure out what could Goten have told her. If it concerned him and his secretary did it involve something with the word _LOVE?_

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. What surprise? And what about me and Ms. Burke?"

She remained silent still staring at the family picture. Well at least that's what he thought she was looking at. There were so many pictures hunged up, only because she insisted on it. He really didn't mind but a whole wall was filled with them. This was his office, not a museum of the many pictures of the Briefs family. 

He shrugged slightly giving in and gave her his sweetest smile when she turned around facing him once again with those shinning eyes of hers.

"It's so sweet of you, hun. To throw Vegeta and me an anniversary party. I never thought you would ever take time out of your busy schedule to plan this party for us."

"Say what? A Party? An anniversary party? Me? For you? A surprise? Goten told you that?!"

She laughed at his fake expression on not knowing what she was talking about. 

"Oh give it up sweetie, I already know so don't play dumb with me. At least Vegeta still doesn't know…or even cares but hey don't let that stop you."

She gave him a warm hug placing a sweet kiss on his cheek since she couldn't reach his forehead. As soon as she walked out and closed the door he rushed to his phone located on his desk and dialed Goten's number.

Goten didn't seem to answer so he gave up after the twentieth try. _Lucky son of a bitch, _he thought, _he would so be dead right now if he had answered, how the hell am I going to plan a big ass party for my folks?_

He strolled back and forth in his office sliding his hand through his hair occasionally hoping his mind wouldn't stay blank. He wasn't so good at planning parties; his mom was but he…it was out of the question. How in the world was he going to plan a huge, perfect and romantic party for his dear, old mother and father? He hit himself on the head every so often a stupid idea came to him. What did he know about being romantic? Flowers and chocolate plus a sexy smile of his usually did the trick. But he wasn't on planning on getting in between his mom legs. That's just not right.

He shuttered at the idea of him being incest. 

"God, this is getting to me. Hell with it, I don't owe Goten, he owes me. He literally took a whole week or even two weeks of dates that I had ."

A knock was heard on his door but he didn't bother on opening it but merely yelled to whoever was on the other side.

"I'm busy!!"

His door flew open just as it had done previously when his mother barged into his office. He glared at the person walking in and was stunned in sheer surprise. His secretary, Ms. Burke, stormed into the room positioning herself in front of him, glaring, with fisted hands on her hips.

"Sorry for my barging in like this, but what's this about you and me?!?"

He blinked unwisely striving to give her his, for the most part, innocent smile but by the way his hands shuddered when he reached to scratch the back of his neck - a very unbreakable habit when being nervous- gave it all away. Her expression never faded away from her face. The more he kept subtle the further irritated she got.

"Mr. Briefs?! I would like to know what…what exactly your mother, Mrs. Briefs, was speaking about. What is she trying to say when she says..us?"

His nerves soon diminished when he realized that she was reddened as she spoke. Her words were hushed on the word _'Us' . _Her rosary red cheeks grew brighter as all he did was smirk and look intently down at her. She turned away from his gaze perceiving that it was now her turn to attain nervousness. 

He couldn't avoid it; he'd been aware of all the rumors going around about how good-looking he was in his suit, his attractive face, strong arms, well-built body, charming smile and how they all romanticized about him wildly. He continuously pretended that he didn't notice but he heard every lone word that slipped out of their appealing lips and he benefited from it very much. He loved to hear that he was yearned for.

"Sir? You all right?" She tapped his shoulder leading him back to reality and out of his fantasy cloud.

He cleared his throat as he nodded to her placing his hand on her shoulder giving it a wispy squeeze. It was kind of freaking her out being alone in his office and being this close to him. Her face flushed red when she perceived that he was in fact making physical contact with her. She smiled bashfully but pleased at the same time for having something to brag about to her girlfriends or something to tell all the other woman working in the corporation who would give anything to be just where she was at right now. Sure, it was just a hand on the shoulder but rumor was that if Trunks touched you it was because he was interested and his stroke was to persist.

And right she was. His hand stimulated gradually down her arms until he reached her hands. Cupping her small hands with his surprised her. She let out a gasp when his hands tighten around hers, warming them, comforting them.

"Mr. Briefs?"

He simply grinned hoisting her hands midway between them two. He knew this was the only way he was going to talk her into doing anything for him. Woman couldn't resist him, his touch, his voice, his smile, frankly just HIM.

"May I request you something Ms. Burke?"

Wordless as she was she strived on speaking but no words came out of her diminutive, pink lips. She struggled once more at talking but only small breaths were heard as his grasp on her hands stiffened and his face was shifting towards hers. She attempted once more hoping this time she won't make a fool out of herself.

"Y..Yes?"

__

Easy, He thought to himself. She was traumatized by his touch and numb by his closeness, all she could think about was that question he had in wits.

"You see, I'm not exactly sure what it is that my mother was saying about you and me, or what she is thinking about _us _but I do know that I need your help on something. Could you, please, do me this favor Ms. Burke?"

With every word he spoke he inched closer to her. He sighed slightly since she was falling head over heels for him except this was as far as he would go; he wasn't arranging on having a thing with his secretary, well, not at the time being that is.

She nodded unhurriedly and took a miniature step towards him. 

"Su..Sure. What do..do you need for me to do fo..for..y…you.?"

He snickered somewhat at her stuttering and gave her hands another light squeeze before he spoke once more.

"Well, you see, my mother somehow got this crazy idea that I was planning her an anniversary party for her and my father.."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah, well, I said crazy idea because it's not true. I don't want to let her down since this suppose surprise party really brightened her day. So, I'm asking you if you could help me plan this party for since I'm not good at planning parties and I want this to be unforgettable. And don't worry, I'll find a way to pay you back." He gazed into her eyes, bit by bit allowing her hands to slip out of his as he lean forward to her giving her a small kiss on her cheek. He hadn't given her an opportunity to react but he was sure her respond was defeniately yes. 

By the way he smiled and had whispered the last sentence in her ear it was almost as if he was nibbling on it. She was frozen and didn't want to move thinking she would make a fool out of herself yet again. Trunks merely beamed in triumph and strolled out of his office heading to the next step in his plan.

***

"Bulma, what's wrong? I came here as fast as I could. What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Bulma just couldn't keep it to herself. Her baby, Trunks, was throwing her a party and it was the sweetest thing he has ever done and she was just too excited for words.

Chi Chi thought the worst possible when Bulma hurried her to come over. What was so important that she made her come over to her house? Was she pregnant? That was usually too much of a great news to say over the phone, but Bulma had told her that she wasn't bearing another child in which Vegeta refused to participate in.

"Bulma?"

"Oh, Chi Chi! You're not going to believe it! My Trunksie is going to throw me an anniversary party for Vegeta and me. Well, It was suppose to be a surprise but I enforced it out of Goten on informing me since I was looking for Trunks and he refused on telling me and well….he just panicked, I guess, and enlightened me with the great plan my Trunks had."

She needed a mouthful of air as she informed her friend all in one breath. Chi Chi was speechless; she was extremely happy for Bulma since Vegeta wasn't the romantic type. He didn't believe in the flowers and chocolate routine; he was great at expressing his love for her in bed, a good sixty-nine was all it took. And Chi Chi continually gossiped at how sweet Goku can be even though he wasn't familiar with their anniversary dates, it was the thought that counted.

"Are you sure about that Bulma? I mean, Goten, my poor baby, has become those lying criminals. And Trunks has changed throughout these years. Didn't it occur to you that it could be a joke? Remember when they made a surprise party for Vegeta on his birthday, even though no one knew when his birthday was, they got him a gay stripper."

Her smile soon faded and all her hopes had been crushed at how right Chi Chi could be. But then again, they were just kids who loved fooling around with Vegeta mainly. She doesn't recall a day when they practiced a joke on her, they knew better. Trunks is now a grown man and his sincere words when she confessed him were pure and she could tell he wasn't lying to her, he just couldn't have, and if he did he was looking for a major punishment for leading her this way.

Chi Chi saw the disappointed look on her face and comforted her as she lead her to the living room to take a seat.

"But I asked Trunks. He wouldn't have lied to me, besides Goten told me that Ms. Burke, his secretary, was in on the surprise too."

"Good point. Well in that case, I'm happy for you, I guess those two can go all out when they want to."

"Yeah. Well, how about we go shopping, I need to get myself something new to wear to _my_ surprise party."

~~~

D-Chan

Like it? Hate it? Please do tell.


	2. Party Preparations

Never Been Dissed

Chapter two: Party Preparations. 

As usual, Goten was sitting on the roof of his house rambling on and on to the loveliness on the other end. He beamed every time she giggled a 'yes' to him. 

Goku on the other hand was making an effort to remain unwearyingly for his appetite to return. Ever since Goten had begun dating the ladies he didn't mind if and only if he didn't neglect his daily training with him, however, everything altered, as Goten grew older. He went out more and used the phone frequently that it aggravated him as he was paying interest to Goten's side of the conversation:

'So, is that a yes?'

'Well then, how about we just skip that part of the date and go directly to the fun part.'

'Is that so? What else have you heard about me?'

'I can't lie to you there. I admit I get a little feisty for a while but believe me it's all worth it, you'll be asking for more in the morning.'

'Yeah!'

'Explain to you? How about I just show you all night long.'

'Alright, Mmhmm. But-'

"Really? You're first time? Well since you put it that way I can make it extra special just for you. I'll just kiss you tenderly, move downward to your neck, to your shoulder, your breasts and then lower until I-'

After that he just lost his passion for food as his imagination drove him to the scene his son was describing. It certainly scared the shit out of him to hear Goten talk that way to an innocent girl and he nearly jump out of his skin when he heard him give the sweet girl a moan like answer. As he shivered at the thought of his good-natured son screwing a kind girl drove him to the edge. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the house wanting to eat in peace. 

Goten in contrast was stunned by his father's actions. He didn't know what caused his father to act so violent, it wasn't his fault his mother had gone out with Bulma and left him frozen steak in the microwave.

***

"I knew it!" Trunks as pissed as he was didn't care he was taking off his coat along with his tie and letting it fall to the ground. He unfasten the buttons on his wrists and rolled them up his arm then undid the first three buttons of his shirt.

Goten was too occupied on his phone call and was utterly off guard that he didn't perceive his best friend's fury drawing near him crossly and hasty. _Perfect_, Trunks thought as he sped promptly through the air clutching a glimpse of Goten's body relaxing on the roof of his residence. 

"Friday night it is, babe." He hunged up his phone with this vast triumphant smirk on his face. There were simply two things that were victorious on manufacturing a Son Goten smile, which were a massive, infinite buffet of his much loved food groups, the meat and dairy group, and a fine, fresh pair of tanned legs. Guess he couldn't aid finding himself irresistible to a pair of legs enveloped about him forcefully not wishing to depart from around him. In addition to his love of food, well, it was a portion of him so there was no way he couldn't smile when he caught sight of food, any kind of food.

"What the fuck?!"

"Well, isn't this a surprise? Me, running into my one and only best friend, the one person I can trust on getting me out of trouble not _in _trouble."

The way Trunks' eyes amplified as he mentioned the word 'trouble' made Goten's spine quiver since he discerned closely what he was speaking about. 

Just as Trunks observed Goten inserting his phone back into its compartment sited on his waist he charged at him grasping him from behind. He had his arms enveloped around both his arms, somewhere in between his elbows, striving to cut of his circuit of breathing as his fists locked on his chest. With the strength Trunks incriminated at him, they both fluttered directly off of the roof and crashed aligned with a duo of trees as Goten made an effort to fight his way out of his grip. As soon as they advanced on the ground after a minority of hits from the trees and from each other, Trunks had Goten restrained to the ground, clutching his arms with his hands and mending most of his weight on his legs. Goten still fought back but it was no use, when Trunks is annoyed there's no stopping him. A very like characteristic he has from his father. 

"Man, what gives?!"

Goten thought about spitting him comprehending that will divert him granting him sufficient time to flee from his grasp but then again that will only get him outraged.

Trunks reserved his defiant stare on him, eyebrows narrowed, pissed of scowl on his lips, and eyes that wouldn't part from his. 

"Ok! Sorry! What was I suppose to do? Tell her you skipped a few meetings just 'cause you were too damn horny and just had to go and find a chick to screw?!" When he didn't acquire a reply from him not even a blink he continued. "Sure, why not? Hello? Yes, Bulma? Oh Trunks? Well, you know him. He doesn't care what happens to that stupid Corporation, he'd rather go around fucking girls than staying by your side knowing how proud you are of him. Yes, I'll be sure to tell him that his grounded. Pfft, like he gives a damn." His exaggeration wasn't benefiting him one bit but he choose to carry on. "But no! I didn't say that. I thought I might as well make her day since she was worried sick of where you could be and she told me how Bra and her had just had had an argument over nothing serious, but you know how sentimental your mother can be. And with all that work she had to do on her own since _YOU_ weren't there and neither was that secretary of yours, hell should I know where she was. So I told her you were throwing her an anniversary party since I overheard her telling my mom how much she feels unloved and bla bla bla. So I have no fuken idea why you're so pissed, all I did was place a smile on your mom's face!"

His blank star didn't adjust. _All I did was place a smile on your mom's face!. _It echoed in his mind and bounced out his lips. " A smile on my mom's face?"

Goten nodded. He was thankful he wasn't maintaining quiet, any longer and he assumed he was untaken to go mad. He heaved himself up with the help of Trunks.

"Sorry 'ten but, I don't know. It's just that this corporation business is getting to me and..I'm just not myself."

"It's all good. But I guess I'm sorry as well since I put you to this and now you-"

"Yeah, but I never thought about that. A smile on my mother's face. You should have seen her when she stormed into my office with that beautiful smile that lit her face up. It's been a hell of a long time since I've seen her this happy."

Goten nodded yet again agreeing with his best bud. He didn't contain the opportunity to see his mother's features but by the means he spoke tenderly as he explained to him told everything.

Just like Goten had clarified earlier, Bulma was busy. Now that Trunks was the mature man that he claims to be she supposed it was going to be easier for her around the company. Not as much work as back then, someone who she can depend on and trust with vital packaging along with essential meetings she couldn't attend.

At home it was more like she was the man of the house being she did most of the exertion. Nothing ever tainted with Vegeta though, she didn't know if it was appalling or not. He gobbled like a pig, behaved like a pig, agitated like a pig and was as passionate as a pig can get which obviously was 1.5%. It was ghastly enough to dispute with Vegeta but Bra was faithfully the identical thing, but it miffed her more to have to oppose with her beloved daughter. Maybe it was only hormones being that Bra was turning fourteen.

Finally, Trunks offered to help her around work, well not exactly offered but demanding him was the exact thing. What was the dissimilarity? He benefited out some but she speculated what got into him lately. He developed a little less responsible. She scarcely caught glimpse of him during the day. He was changing one way or another; he seemed….unusual.

***

Subsequently weeks of preparation for the ideal anniversary party, Trunks with the help of his best friend Goten and some others, lastly ended days of rigid work and vast amounts of gift buying.

The party was, yes, designed by Trunks himself but he couldn't do it entirely by his lonesome. And of course who better to help him but his one and only best friend, Goten as well as his dear baby sister Bra. Well in reality Goten offered his help since he felt rather guilty for putting Trunks in this mess in the first place. As for Bra, well you can't exactly say she was willing to help.

~*~*~

"Bra, you do this for me and you'll never have to do anything for me anymore"

"Hmph. Like if I ever do anything for you anyway. Now leave, I'm busy!"

"Doing?!"

"I need to practice!"

"Practice what?"

"Dancing! Now leave!!"

Trunks didn't discern what to do but stare at Bra as she started doing what she called dancing? He witnessed her isolating her rib cage in a circular motion sliding her chest side to side lifting her chest and pushing it in back positions. She seemed utterly way out of the definition of dancing. He leaned against the doorway raising his right hand to scratch his chin. _Dancing? Is she out of her mind? _He couldn't help himself but chuckle vaguely at his sister's unfortunate effort to dance.

She contemplated she was doing a great job until she heard an agonizing chuckle. Rotating her chest to the beat of the music was what she was supposed to do, her instructor told her so. She was just a beginner so she didn't care if she looked a bit stupid but once you put the pieces together your results become great seductive dance moves. Besides her diminutive chest rotations weren't meant for her brother's personal amusement, they were more like for….Goten, whom was positioned nearby Trunks eating away a sandwich he had prepared on his way upstairs.

She congested with her chest exercise and went ahead with her 'head slide', moving her head horizontally side to side in motion of the rhythm being careful not to turn or tilt. From the corner of her eye she tried to watch Goten as well as keep concentration on her movements.

After twenty minutes of inspecting Bra, Trunks' tolerance ran out and he strolled into her room spinning the music off. Hoping that giving her his most heartrending look would convince her.

"Bra, please. I really need your help. I mean, come one, I'm begging you."

She turned her head away from him with no interest of what he was saying. She walked over to her bed grabbing a favorite pillow of hers and hugging it to her sitting across from him.

"Bra?"

"If I help you, would you give me something in return??"

"Yes! Anything, just name it!"

She grinned gleefully at his reply and locked her gaze at Goten, who was unaware of what was going on between the two siblings.

"You want Goten?!"

~*~*~

***

"Goten hurry up!"

"Dammit! Wait up! Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Emphatically as Bra and Trunks had discussed days earlier, Trunks was willing to do anything to get Bra to help him out. He required all the help he could get which was not much.

After an extended debate between him and Bra with no awareness of what Goten had to utter against the situation they all contracted. 

At first Trunks was astonished by Bra's demand. But it was clear that she didn't exactly _want _Goten but more like _wanted _his assistance. Ever since her best friend, Pan, declined to accompany her when desiring to go shopping she has let pass out on the impressive on sale days, Pan favored to spend a beautiful day with her grandpa Goku. Of course her mom wouldn't go with her given that she was constantly too occupied to spend any time with her and her father always seemed to have locked himself in the Gravity Room whenever she was in a shopping mood. As for Trunks, he was out of the question; she was to never ask him to go with her anywhere since that day that she was seven and he left her at the mall seeing as his teenage hormones couldn't resist chasing after the skirts roaming around in the store.

So now here he was, Goten, with a quantity of bags and boxes too tiresome to follow Bra as well as keep his eyes away from the girls waving at him.

"Goten?! I said hurry up! I need to buy mom something."

"What?! I thought you said this bags were presents for your mother?"

"Baka! Aren't you listening to a word I'm saying? Those bags are for mom's party not mom! Now hurry up! Just so you know we're almost done"

"Thank Kami.."

As Bra made her way into a perfume store she permitted Goten to acquire a time off from carrying the various bags and allowed him to ramble around the store as long as he came back in this precise spot in accurately half an hour.

"Finally a moment of peace, but sucks that I still have to be carrying this bags around. With me carrying these the girls are 'ought to think I'm here with my girlfriend. Kuso! I might as well just wait here until that kid finishes up."

Just then a certain someone trapped his gaze. She was hot, bearing those tight pants and that black, spaghetti strap shirt. Just his luck, he come across someone who got him burning up inside but she was too much in a rush chatting with that short blue-haired kid to pay any attention to him.

Blue-haired kid!

"Goten you lucky son of a bitch." He softly whispered to himself as she prepared his way to Bra. Any friend of Bra is certainly a friend of his when she has an ass like that. 

"Bra, you done shopping already?" A very happy Goten said walking towards Bra and her beautiful friend.

Knowing Goten to well she alleged something quickly to her friend causing her to bend over to hear her clearly. _Kami, you are too kind_, smirking cheerfully Goten leaned a bit catching a perfect view of her rear end.

"Hey!"

"You pervert!"

Bra had smacked him upside the head with a box, as she realized exactly why he had toddled over to her. Her companion on the other hand gave Bra a small goodbye kiss on her cheek rolling her eyes at Goten who was still happy to have caught the view he wanted.

"What's wrong with you? That was rude. And here I was trying to fix her up with you."

"You were?"

"No! Now let's go home!"

He couldn't contain her annoyance any longer but he would have to learn to deal with it since the deal was that he was to accompany her for a month max.

***

"Trunks chill man, everything's as planned."

"No, Goten you don't understand this party has to be perfect. Do you understand perfect?!"

"I say again. Chill."

"Mr. Briefs is there anything else I can help you with??" Ms. Burke questioned as she entered the room in which the party was located, it was similar to a ballroom with the tables and stage for the entertainment and the food court.

"No, that would be all Cecil and we're not in my office so call me Trunks, ok?"

Just as Ms. Burke had said before, she was going to help Trunks in with the party preparations but Trunks has yet to mention how he was going to repay her, which made her look forward to something special like an evening with him or maybe something more.

"Allright, call if you need my assistance."

She smiled shyly at both Trunks and Goten and made her way to Bra to help her out with the party decorations.

The party day was here and everything was perfect just as Trunks had wanted it to be. There were four people on the job so they divided it up. Trunks was to print special made invitation and hand them out personally to each and every friend and family member. Goten was to buy decorations and place them all over the ballroom. Ms. Burke was in charge of food, a very easy as well as difficult job. Lastly, Bra demanded to be in charge of the entertainment since she had someone special in mind.

"Man, that's your secretary? She is F-I-N-E."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Are you blind or something? Can't you see what she is wearing?"

"Okay, so she's wearing a skirt, something she normally doesn't wear in the office."

"Exactly, she wants you just as much as you want her."

"What are you trying to say?"

Trunks by this point choose to walk away from him realizing the conversation was leading somewhere and he didn't want that. Knowing Goten this senseless conversation they were having was going to turn into something more.

"That that skirt of hers was practically painted on her so people like you and me can see that pink thong located underneath."

"You can sometimes be a hentai you know that Goten?"

"Hey, can you blame me? I can't help it."

Trunks just gave him a shrug like answer and walked over to a perfectly decorated table and inspected the food hoping not to have Goten follow him, which of course he did.

"I guess not. Besides I can do better and I can get anyone I desire. And I wouldn't like to be 'involved' with my secretary, that's just old and too obvious and with my mom on my tail every second it wouldn't be nice for her to find out I have turned my office into a sex room."

Goten's eye lit up and his smile grew just like it had every other time that something Trunks said gave him a brilliant Goten idea.

"Goten no!"

"No what?!"

"I'm not going to do whatever it is that you have on your mind."

"Fine! But let's just assume allright?"

Trunks nodded forcefully as he felt Goten's arm wrap around his shoulders hinting him to move in closer so no one but them two could hear another of his genius idea.

"Look Trunks, you just said that you could get anyone you want, right? Well how about backing those words up?"

"Meaning I have to what?"

"Meaning that you my friend, all you have to do is prove that theory of yours. I show you a chick of my like and you prove to me that you can get in her in bed in a matter of two weeks max."

"Go on."

"Okay, and if you do, hear me again _IF _you do I'll…well I haven't figured that part out but I will soon. So what do you say?"

"Deal."

Goten was glad to hear him agree since he already had a girl in mind, it would be hard to find her but it would be nice to see him fail.

***

D-Chan

Like it? Hate it? Please do tell.


	3. That one right there!

Never Been Dissed

Chapter three: That one right there!

Thank Dende that's over with, Trunks whispered to himself as he surveyed Goten rush off to Bra to supposely help her out with the entertainment, but of course that wasn't it. Bra was situated next to the pink thong-wearing secretary. As he had stated before he just couldn't evade himself.

After hours of supplementing last minute touches to whatever was omitted or was anticipated not ideal depending on the eye of the beholder, which was Trunks. Both Trunks and Goten tainted themselves into some itching wearing suits and waited downstairs hastily as the girls prepared themselves. 

Trunks had taken Ms. Burke home hurriedly to hoist up her preferred dress for the party.

***

On their way to and from her house given that the silence was dreadful and the radio wasn't helping much and to a great extent Ms. Burke wrapped up the courage to preach up and request that question that was burning up inside her.

"Si-"

"Trunks." He corrected.

"Yes, Trunks. I was wondering about, well that-"

"How am I going to repay you, right?" He finished off for her as if reading her mind and she nodded timidly.

He purely smiled deducting his eyes off the road rotating to her as they congested on a red light and deliberated for an instant before responding her enthusiastic question. Her rosary tinted cheekbones glistened as he gazed at her for a split second with that winning smirk of his. As the light altered green his eyes were once again on the road while he steered to her residence. 

She inhaled a small amount of air and exhaled loudly considering she could perhaps faint if he glanced at her like that once again.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I should take you out to dinner. Something casual. What do you think?"

She flinched slightly in her seat as she heard him speak conveying her out of her thoughts. Gripping her hand tightly on the seat belt she ran back to her thoughts, _And after dinner what? _She pondered and turned to him as he continued talking being that he didn't' receive a response from her.

"Well if you don't want to go to dinner then how about dancing? We'll go if you desire to, but I have to warn you that I'm not a skillful dancer."

He heaved up in her drive way and waited for her as she stride out and made her way rapidly into her house. He couldn't avoid noticing the pink thong Goten had pointed out before. Yes, she was indeed pretty but she was his secretary. _Secretary? _Was that the only reason why he wouldn't dare go out with her? Or was it because she looked too innocent to do whatever it was that Trunks desired? Or maybe- _Trunks get a hold of yourself_, he said rather loudly to himself. He shook all thoughts out of his head and smacked himself against the steering wheel as he reflected back to what he had said earlier.

"Dancing?! What the hell is wrong with me? I, in no condition dance."

He sighed loudly and ran his hand through his lavender colored hair deciding that it would be better if he just allowed her to choose to do whatever it was she wished for hoping it was something drastic.

"Look, then again, how about I let you decide on a perfect evening while I take care of the expenses. Is that all right with you?" He immediately shot out as she opened the back door and laid her outfit carefully on the back seat.

"Sure, that would great."

Secretly smiling she buckled her seat belt on and drifted off to her thoughts to a perfect evening with the man every woman craved for.

***

"Chi Chi! Goku! Glad you could make it, but you're approximately two hours early."

Chi Chi ignored him and stormed inside inspecting the place herself hoping it was perfect for her best friend, Bulma. She looked over the food hoping not to sniff out anything unpleasant. She twirled around glaring at the decorations. They were okay, not the finest work she has ever seen but it was good enough.

"I got to hand it to you two. I didn't think you could pull it off but you sure proved me wrong."

Trunks didn't know exactly what to say to her as she sustained on studying the place. Goku on the other hand was starving to death and his pale face told it all. He was drooling just watching the food and planning on how to approach it. Since he was too weak to move Chi Chi did him a favor and brought him just a small quantity of food just to feed his hunger.

"Chi Chi, not to be rude or anything but what brings you here two hours earlier?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that this whole party thing was not a joke being played on you dear ol' mother."

Trunks couldn't help but laugh on the inside. He didn't know precisely what was funny but the scene was humorous. Letting out an exaggerated gasp he placed his hand over his mouth and shook his head in disapproval.

"Chi Chi. How could you think such a thing from me? Have I not shown that I have grown from an immature boy to a successful man?"

She slapped him across that face shaking a finger at him as she gave him a lecture he was never to forget.

"Trunks Briefs, that was tremendously rude of you to do so. Has your mother not shown you any manners!"

She turned on her heels and left an oblivious Trunks behind. He thought it was funny. He wondered why she was such a serious person and could never take a joke.

"Psst. Goten, what's up with your mom?"

"Beats me. I'm guessing she's just frustrated, as always."

Numerous guests arrived later. The ballroom look-a-like was filled with close friends, family members and unknown people Trunks doesn't recall inviting. Everyone was there except the two guests of honor. It had been almost an hour since the party started or more like three hours if you count the party to have started off when Chi Chi had arrived.

Everyone seemed to have been enjoying themselves excluding Trunks. He went all out to prepare a party in a small amount of time. Of course Goten helped him out, and he had to beg Bra to lend a hand and charm his secretary to help him out as well. He was stressed out on having everything perfect for his loving parents and for what?! So they wouldn't show up to their own party? But then again they didn't know, well Vegeta didn't but Bulma did. She was enthused when she found out and now where is she?

His problems soon vanished when he saw Cecil, his secretary, wearing that long, black evening dress. It tied itself around her neck, which revealed her bare back. Her breasts round and braless leaving not much to the imagination since all you had to do was pull one single string and the whole top of that black dress would fall down in mercy. The dress was long but that mid thigh cut exposed her long right leg. As for her hair and make up it really wasn't necessary since she was pretty with out it but you somehow knew it was all Bra's idea.

He made his way to her disregarding the mom and dad situation. She was chatting her sweet, little head with Bra about only god knows what. 

"Well don't you look beautiful tonight…" He seductively whispered in her ear. He couldn't' contain himself. Those curves that seemed to have suddenly have appeared on her were incredible and he couldn't refrain from touching them lightly with his fingertips.

Bra understood perfectly what they both wanted and strolled off to entertain the rest of the guests hoping they won't leave since her parents weren't here. But it appeared that they didn't mind given that the food was without a doubt delicious. Also, because, the main musical entertainment was not to arrive until the guests of honor were to arrive. They were lucky enough to have hired a tiny orchestra band that played enjoyable melodies as a back up just in case anything was late.

Cecil was speechless as she always was when Trunks was suddenly this appealing. As he guided her to a corner far away from the people she seemed to have her shyness float away and flirtness overcome her.

Surprised he was when she pulled on his tie forcing him closer to her.

"You know I was thinking about that repaying you have to do.."

"Uh huh."

"..so I was thinking a night with you is all what I want."

He blinked at her never expecting this from her. She always seemed shy and sweet and now she was seductive and sexy and he liked it. He led her out of the room, clear of all the individuals. He decided he would leave everything to Goten and/or Bra; right now he was in need of this specific woman. She wasn't making it easier for him, though. That other side of him, his animalistic, saiyajin side was well aware of her scent, her arousal scent.

"As many nights as you wish for.." He simply said and was amazed by his reply. He has never given the ladies the control of when and how many times they can sleep with him. It was usually his decision and regularly it was only once. But her actions wouldn't let him think straight away. She wasn't about to let him take this slow and the night she sought after was now. Going directly to the point she tugged on his tie until his lips were pressed against hers while her free hand squeezed the pulsing bulge between his legs. She swallowed his moan and kissed him harder urging his lips apart, her pink, velvety tongue dancing along with his. He parted from the kiss, only for a moment, to escort her to a nearby guest room. 

As he sealed the door behind him he was urgently pushed against it. She smirked wrapping her arms around his neck while his found her buttocks. Pressing her lower body against his she could feel him poking her with need as he leaned his head down to her neck nipping on it gently, his right hand finding the mid thigh cut of her dress. His left hand reached up to hers unlocking her embrace around his neck turning her around having her back face him.

Enfolding his arms around her waist he kissed the back of her neck yanking on the uncomplicated knot with his teeth, which grasped most of her dress in place. She gasped as her chest was exposed and his hands trailed up to her breasts cupping them in his palms.

"Trunksss…" she hissed out when he began teasing her, pinching her nipples between his thumb and index finger. One hand remained on her chest as the other went out to catch her by surprise. It ran down her flat stomach onto her hip and into her right inner thigh through the cut of her dress. She spread her legs a few inches apart closing her eyes when his wondering hand entered her silky panties playing with the thatch of womanly hair.

She laid her head back resting it against his shoulder meeting his lips with hers.

"Surprise!!!" A loud cheery audience shrieked when at last the two most valuable people of the party arrived.

"My folks are here!" Trunks panicked as he withdrew his hand from in between Cecil's legs and dusted his suit as if he had been rolling in a pile of dirt. While he rinsed his hands in the diminutive bathroom located in the guest room Cecil was positioning her panties in place and raising the top of her dress and knotting it back in position. In the bathroom he watched as his arousal state was very clear for all to see; luckily his coat was long enough to cover it while he got over it. He made his way to Cecil and they were both either panting from shock or arriving pleasure or maybe a little bit of both. 

Trunks unlocked the door gradually taking a peek to see if the hallway was clear and when it was they both rushed out of the room to merge with the rest of the people and acting as if they were never gone as they laughed their heads off to mind-numbing jokes.

"Trunks, sweetie! This is so…" Bulma couldn't seem to get hold of the words she was seeking when she saw the place. It was undeniably flawless. As she made her way to him he just smiled and welcomed his mother in a loving embrace as she broke down in tears in his arms, tears of joy that is. Vegeta in contrast plainly smirked and patted him on the back and quickly made his way to the food tables. You could have easily notified he was famished by all that stalling Bulma was probably doing to keep him from coming home.

The party went on as planned, just as Trunks imagined it to be. Both Trunks and Cecil kept really close to each other trying to keep whatever it was on their minds to wait until the party was beyond over. Goten who had kept isolated form the party to find a lady of his own finally showed up next to him nudging him on the side.

I knew it, he mouthed out to him as Trunks simply pushed him realizing he was correct on him wanting his secretary and vise versa. He wasn't necessarily correct because he never had in mind to screw her, it was just…unexpected and mainly her idea of getting fucked by him. But he didn't look like he minded. She was hot and he'd had only seen half of her and couldn't wait to see _all_ of her, it was a view he didn't dare want to miss out on. Just then Bra disturbed his train of thought as she smacked him on the head for not paying any awareness to her.

"Yes!?" He yelled at her trying to keep his shout to a minimum. Bra simple raised her nose in the air closing her eyes -in that snotty way of hers, as Trunks referred it to- and raised her hand out to him meaning he had something she was in need of.

"Do I look like I have any money left from all this spending Bra?!"

She snorted very similar to her father and waved her hand in his face.

"Stupid! I meant your cell phone not your money!"

"Well, why didn't you just say so?!"

"Because you were too busy groping her to pay any interest to me!!" She pointed to Cecil who simply acted as if she heard nothing. Bra didn't like her one bit, she could easily sense her bitchiness whenever she was near Trunks. She didn't understand it though, why was every woman interested in him? She knew exactly how he was, selfish, rude, inconsiderate, unsympathetic and she could go on and on with a never-ending list of cons about Trunks. 

She rushed off to her room knowing no one would hear her conversation there. She dialed the seven-digit number and heard the rings and waited for a response. Exhausted as she was she settled herself on her bed being that this party was wearing her out. Sure, it was a magnificent celebration but for the most part it contained adults from almost all over the world it seemed and not young people her own age because Pan was out sick and couldn't make it which was a massive bummer. 

"Hello?"

"Hey! Kianna! My parents finally made it to the party so get your butt here as quickly as you can so you do your thing and give me some company."

"Alright, alright I can sense your extreme anxiety so I'll be there in about five or ten minutes max. Bye"

And with that Bra hurried downstairs to rejoin herself in the party where she witnessed everyone in the room dancing the night away, especially her loving parents. She snacked away while she waited impatiently for her friend to arrive but swiftly lost her appetite when she observed Trunks and _it_, as she frequently implied the women who were with Trunks, doing a lot of examining of each others bodies instead of dancing.

When a doorbell was heard no one seemed to notice or even hear it but Bra. As she opened the door her friend, Kianna, was smiling contentedly at her as she was lead in. Bra took her hand and guided her towards the stage avoiding any eye-content from any males that might be distracted by her beauty and take Kianna away from her.

Kianna was like the sister Bra never had and she loved her very much. She was different from anyone she knew, the way she talked, the way she was and her personality matched her perfectly with her sweet appearance. And of course she was intellectual and that's what Bra loved the most about her. She knew that Kianna would be like the only person who wouldn't fall for Trunks and use her to get to him like it had previously happened

She stepped up on stage and generated a stop signal for the orchestra band to discontinue their playing. Once there was silence and she cleared her throat on the microphone she introduced Kianna as the main entertainment. Everyone clapped and waited for her singing, which was commented to be beautiful.

"Alright before I start why don't we give a our special couple a vast applause. Vegeta and Bulma this is for you two from your little girl, Bra."

Bra who was situated next to Bulma after having introduced Kianna was being hugged tightly by her mother. The music began and Kianna strolled side to side to the sweet melody of the song she was to sing which was secretly a song that had been dedicated to Vegeta by Bulma long ago. Bra knew of this so she searched for this specific song and had Kianna sing it out loud for everyone to hear, it was like a special fixation between Bra and Kianna. No one really knew why she was singing this song, only that it was a soft-hearted song and it was very quite suited for this occasion.

__

Let me be yours tonight.

Hold me in your arms all night.

Leave the world far behind.

Take me high to your paradise.

You are the one I love,

You are the one I need.

You're the only one in my heart

Baby, come save me.

The touch of your hand,

Can take all my pain away.

And the sound of your voice,

Heals my soul,

Forever im yours.

You are the one I love,

You are the one I need.

You're the only one in my heart

Baby, come save me.

Baby, I love you and I can't live without you.

I can't imagine how,

Life would be without you.

You make my world complete,

You mean the world to me.

You are the one I love,

You are the one I need.

You're the only one in my heart

Baby, come save me.

Come and save me 'cause I want to be your love…free.

As the song came to an end everything was tranquil. Bra knew Kianna had the voice of an angel and it blew you away when you heard it. As soon as Vegeta and Bulma finished their affectionate kiss one and all gave a round of applause to the couple as well as Kianna. Bra secretly gave her ally a thumbs-up and snickered off to eat. 

Kianna continued her performance on stage until her recital was completed. After she was done she bowed gracefully and smiled joyfully at her audience who seemed to have been clapping uncontrollably.

The orchestra was playing once again and she was free to do whatever she wanted but the only thing she was here for was Bra, she was in need of some company.

Trunks, who was alone at last since his dear secretary needed to use the ladies room, was welcomed by Goten who took this time to inform Trunks that his plan was to start at once.

"Well, well, well. It looks like my search is over and our little game begins."

"Goten? What the hell are you babbling about? Have you been drinking already?"

Goten shook his head as he pointed to the direction where Bra was.

"Bra? What about her??"

"No, no my friend, what's next to Bra?"

Trunks squinted his eyes and took some time to look over Bra's companion's perfectly sculptured body. He raised his hand to his chin taping his lips with his finger as he watched her intently anticipating for some odd reason for her clothes to vanish.

"Okay. She's that Kianna person whom was singing minutes ago."

Goten could easily perceive Trunks eagerness to walk over to her and kiss her wildly. He wrapped his arm over his shoulder and nodded his head to her as he enlightened Trunks with his idea.

"So that's her? The one you want me to screw? All right but I got to tell you Goten that you are making this to easy for me. I thought you were going to get me a chubby blonde but I stand corrected. Like you say she is F-I-N-E."

"Looks can be deceiving. Now go over her and show me what you got."

Goten only smiled at his friend as he let him go and watch him walk over to the beauty that was about to be charmed by the beast. The only problem was that Kianna, as Bra had said her name was, was the exact girl that he tried to flirt with at the mall when he was assisting Bra. He knew exactly that she wasn't one of the easy ones by the way she had rolled her eyes at him when he was gawking at her ass.

"Trunks, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. This one isn't going to be easy."

***

D-Chan

Like it? Hate it? Please do tell. 


	4. If you fail try and try again

Thanks to Mina Son, TQuenL, and Chibi for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it. ^_^

Never Been Dissed

Chapter three: If you fail, try and try again.

Trunks being the lucky guy he thought he was walked over to the gorgeous Kianna sitting down in a table far off in the other side of the room all by her lonesome thinking he would have her melting in his arms in within an hour or so. But how sad at how wrong he was. Smiling that charismatic smirk of his he made his way through the crowd and finally arrived at his destination. 

"Why so alone?" He somewhat whispered half chuckled as he took a hold of the chair next to her and assembled on it.

"I'm not alone." She replied keeping her distance from him as well as looking right through him to Bra whom was beckoning her to join her with her parents.

"You're the one who seems to be alone.." She stood up from her chair and left Trunks staring at the empty space she had been occupying as she went off towards Bra's direction.

__

Well, that was certainly unexpected, Trunks said taping his fingers on the table while a vastly pleased Cecil greeted him.

"What was it that you said?" She questioned as she sat beside him trying to keep her temptation of touching him to pause for a moment since she knew it wasn't going to be a fine thing for her main bos, Bulma, to know she was fooling around with her son.

***

"I'm so pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Bra has told me so much about you two." A gleefully Kianna said as she shook hands with both Vegeta and Bulma. They were both grateful for what she had sang earlier, it was sweet of her to do so they equally mentioned, mainly Bulma.

"Yes, It's nice to meet you as well Kianna. Bra has also mentioned great things about you. And those classes you have been giving her have really come in handy." Both Vegeta and Bulma excused themselves and left Kianna and Bra alone for some chatting time. 

Vegeta, for once, was acting rather strange, stranger than usual. He seemed….nice. No, not nice but somewhere between emotional and caring. The look in his eyes were full of lust for his dear beloved Bulma and she was more than happy to kiss him every time he smiled and whispered an _I love you _in her ear. Nothing else could make this evening even more perfect than what it already was. But there was more than dancing and fine wine coming later on. Vegeta couldn't wait to get rid of these people he had no desire of seeing no more so they can let them be. Let them be in their bedroom that is.

"So that was Goten, the one with the spiky black hair. And Trunks is your brother, the purple-haired suppose cutie, right?" Kianna smoothly said as she pointed to Goten on one corner and Trunks on another corner disgusted by the purple-haired man actions as well as the other. She was very picky when it came to men. Mainly the reason why she is and has been single for all these years. Not that she was those cold woman that would rather become a lesbian instead of having a man's touch but more like those vastly persnickety people that actually believed in true love and not having sex just for the sake of it. 

Bra had nothing to do but criticize Cecil for using her to get to Trunks. She didn't understand what was so good about him. But she did understand the word 'Money'. She knew Trunks was too blind to see that they were simply gold-diggers. They wanted him for him money and not for his good looks, well in Bra's opinion he didn't have anything that was fine about him.

"So, Kianna. What are you doing after the party? I just thought we could-"

"I'm sorry Bra but you know that I have to go back to Koji. He needs me and I don't like leaving him alone. I'm just staying for one more hour then I'm leaving. Besides, you're going to see me tomorrow unless you aren't going to class."

Bra was a bit disappointed by her urgent leaving. She wanted her to stay a little bit longer, kind of like a permanent staying but Kianna refused to the offer. So instead of spending an hour pleading her to stay she decided to get and early start on her lessons. But an unexpected person interfered in on their conversation.

"I'm sorry if anything I said or did offended you in any way but I would like for us to start over. I'm Trunks." His sincere smile wasn't getting him anywhere since all Kianna did was roll her eyes at him and stroll off with Bra at her side. He was a tad furious seeing as she left him hanging and Goten was right there to enjoy the amusing rejection. Cecil had yet again left Trunks to run off to the ladies room and had given him another quick opportunity to fascinate Kianna but it looked like his chance of getting her to like him were slim.

He glanced over at Goten whom couldn't end his laughing at him and almost choke from doing so too. Trunks somehow knew or sensed that Goten knew something that he didn't know. He punched him in the arm and he jumped away from the irritated Trunks and got a hold of Cecil holding her in front of him as a shield. She merely blushed in confusion and giggled as Goten kissed her cheek and ran off.

"What was that for??" She asked as she watched Goten sprint through the crowd and out of sight.

"Heh, you know Goten. He's just simply….dim-witted." He gritted his teeth trying to keep his anger to fade away as she wrapped her arms around him seconds after she looked around for any sight of Bulma.

"Why don't we just get out of here and straight to an Hotel? What do you say??" 

"I don't see why not." Guess he couldn't contain himself any longer. She was driving him over the edge. The way her breast were pressed against his firm chest and how one of her hands always seemed to find the right spot to squeeze.

Being the loving son he is he said farewell to his parents lying that he was taking Cecil home and then take care of some unfinished business at the office. He left even before his mother could ask him at what time he would return or what was that unfinished business he needed to attend to so urgently.

***

Just about 3 days after the perfectly planned anniversary party made by Trunks everything seemed to go as it was. Nothing changed, so Trunks still detested going to work but he now received plenty added visits from Cecil to suppose bring him a cup of coffee every two hours.

She, of course practically yelled to everyone she was fooling around with Trunks and couldn't help enjoy the envy in every woman in the building. Trunks didn't mind her gossip; in fact he loved it very much since now the ladies were striving for his attention to rid him from Cecil.

"You know _Sir _there's this great Sea food restaurant and I was wondering if you would desire to accompany me tonight around nine and maybe have a bit of dessert over at my place. What do you say??"

As soon as she licked her lips moistening them with that oh so good tongue of hers he couldn't refuse to the suggestion but he had some unfinished business called 'Kianna'. 

Through these three days Trunks made it his personal mission to figure out this Kianna person but she was an immense enigma. And here he thought the female species was easy to figure out since whenever they were furious all you had to do was buy them diamonds and everything was all right with the world. Or if something dim was bothering them all you have to do was fuck them eccentric until they forgot what was that that was bothering them, which was one of his much loved methods.

Save for Kianna. She never, not once, allowed him to speak a single word to her. Like she was too good for him, well at least that's what she has made him believe. After discovering the reason why her and Bra were so close was because she was Bra's dance teacher -some after school class or activity Bulma insisted Bra to take- the same teacher that had shown her those ridiculous dance moves he had witnessed the other day. It seemed like Bra was the only friend she had and vise versa and being the best friends they were, they shared lots and lots of secrets…probably about him. Maybe that's why she didn't enjoy his company. Perhaps Bra had enlightened her with something to keep her way from him Whatever it was he had to overcome it since this little bet of Goten was really getting to him and he was going to do anything to win it over. Goten kept thinking of new ways for his end of the bargain and it encouraged him even more.

He had mentioned that he would set his phone on fire. That one wasn't so encouraging. Later on he said he would stop dating for about half a year. That was a good one. However, he shortly came up with the brilliant and most bizarre idea. He alleged that he would sleep with a gay person. Now something like that could really lighten up the bet these two were secretly having. But after long nights of thinking it over Goten decided to come up with something more to the average side since that gay proposal was way over board. So his end of the deal was still undecided while Trunks hurried to finish his up. He had exactly a full week and a couple of days left.

Later that same day after sadly having to refuse to a very tempting offer he decided to wait for Bra to arrive from her dancing lessons.

"Bra. Hey there, mind if I ask you something??"

She was in such a great mood that she choose not to let him ruin it with his patheticness. 

"Hey!! I was talking to you!"

"You said it bro. You _were_. 'Night." And with that said she slammed the door to her room running past Trunks before he settled on chasing after her.

"Damn it!"

***

Four days straight and nothing. _This was suppose to be ea_sy, he thought. He imagined that by now he was to at least have received a kiss from her or something close to human contact. What was weird though was that whenever he planned on bumping into Kianna, and he had Goten along, Goten immediately had something to do. He thought that his best fried loved seeing him fail like he had previously. But then again he can be wrong. Something was up with Goten and he didn't have that much time to go and spy on him, yet. First Kianna then Goten.

Seeing as once or twice he had picked Bra up from her dancing trial days back he remembered exactly where it was located and now was the time that he was taking matter into his own hands and if he had to make her like him by force then by force it shall be. Well, not exactly by force.

"Hey."

"And you are??"

She simply did as she always did…she ignored him.

"Look, all I want to do is to talk to you. Why won't you give me at least a nice Hello??"

After the whole pack of little girls had been picked up by their mothers and he made sure that Bra didn't catch a glimpse of him he walked into the building catching her by surprise.

Ignoring him even now she grabbed her bag and gathered her shoes and some extra stuff she was taking home.

"Because I have nothing to talk to you about. Besides don't you have like some business to do with that secretary of yours?? What do you need me for? An audience to witness it or what?"

Maybe it was just him or he wasn't hearing correctly. Did he just sense a bit of jealousy in her tone? Smiling that triumph smirk of his he watched her gather her stuff and gawk at her perfectly, round ass as she bent over to pick up something she had dropped.

"Weren't you leaving??" 

"Of course not. Why would I do a thing like that??

"Seeing as I have no interest in you, maybe that's why." She zipped her handbag close and headed towards the door. "Then I guess you can admire yourself in this room of mirrors and just to make sure no one interrupts you I'll lock the door."

He stood up from the chair he had settled on and ran to block her way while she buried through her purse for her keys. He crossed his well-built arms over his chest while cocking his head to the side watching her still in search for her keys.

"What do you think you are doing??" She asked him as she tried to hold back a chuckle.

"As I mentioned before, I'm not leaving until you give me some of your time to have a decent conversation."

"Suit yourself. And here I thought you were a smart one." As she shook her head and finally allowed that humorous laugh to slip out her lips she turned to her right and walked out the other exit door. She locked it through the outside and waited from him to walk out the other so she could lock it as well.

"Well, Trunks, I guess this is goodbye." She smiled placing her hand on his shoulder then walked off.

He stood there examining her as she stepped into her car and drove off. He waved to the now gone car and realized she had actually smiled at him. What had brought off this odd behavior?

It might have taken him about four days to finally get her to talk to him but it was better than nothing. So now he needed to get her to a date being that it was obvious what happens after date… a little more than a good night kiss.

***

D-Chan.

Like it? Hate it? Please do tell.


	5. It's just a date, Isn't it?

I've never had anyone so eager and wait for me to update my stories and later receive a review seconds later after I had placed the next chapter up. Now there is someone I adore so much for encouraging me to keep on writing. Thanks so much Mina Son for reviewing each of my chapters I guess I'll dedicate this chapter to you or better yet the whole story. ^_^ .

Never Been Dissed

Chapter five: It's just a date. Isn't it?

"It's settled then. Saturday night around, let's say, nine?" He hunged up the phone and jumped in the air soaring through the clouds as if the greatest thing in the world had just happened.

Trunks had finally managed to get Kianna to go out with him and the best thing about it was that force wasn't necessary. Heh, then again Kianna wasn't such a peculiar person after all, just a difficult one.

He had his days numbered and he only had about five days until all this will be over and he was to win something Goten has failed to mention; he still neglected to enlighten him with his end of the bargain.

Although as Trunks sat on his office, feet crossed on top of the desk and hands behind his head he gazed up at the tiles of the ceiling actually counting each and one of them to keep his mind off of her. Perhaps it was that she was so much different that anyone he had ever come across from. That she was the only female he had ever known to refuse an offer from him, the 'Trunks Vegeta Briefs'. Maybe he just liked them feisty or just loved a challenged but whatever it was he was really getting into it. More like _she _was getting into him. And soon enough it would be him _in_ her.

__

Five more days and then it's all over. Hmm, over? Does it have to be over? He contemplated as he pushed his feet off of his desk dropping a minor of papers on the floor and stood up from his chair walking over to the vast window located in his office. Not much of a view but from where he stood he could clearly see _Twirls Dance studio _owned by Kianna. He couldn't see inside the building even though he wished he did so he could receive a front row center of Kianna prancing around in those tights jazz pants, bending over occasionally, moving her hips side to side or around, her chest moving from her heavy breathing, her masculine legs kicking everywhere, and her arms roaming her body once in a while and in spite of that she makes it look easy when if fact dancing is hard to do, well for him that is.

He exhaled deeply resting his forehead against the glass window wishing he could pass through it and land exactly on top of Kianna where he would kiss her wildly and tear her clothing right off of her causing her to moan out to him to take her right then and there. He really couldn't wait till that fateful day that he was to have her in bed with him and hopefully that day would be soon being that he has a time limit.

__

Shit! He cursed as he stepped away from the window and closed the curtains shut blocking his view. Thinking about some straddled legs that he couldn't have just yet made him fantasize. It made him wonder how she would look totally nude, how her breasts would bounce slightly as she would make her way to him. Her shady brown hair would swish somewhat and tickle his chest as she laid on him. How her perfect lips would be pressed against his and part as he roamed her mouth wanting to savor her sweet taste. Her hands small and soft entangled in his hair pulling on it as she pleaded for him to increase the pace.

__

Damn it all! He detested that woman had it really easy to hide their arousals. His was out for the world to see, clearly visible for anyone who was step into his office.

"Um…Sir. Your mother is on line one."

He was startled as the forty some year old woman barged into his office to advise him that his mother was on the phone meaning she couldn't make it to his office which was a good thing since it would be humiliating for his mother to see him in this state. Lucky for him the old woman wasn't wearing her glasses so she couldn't see his excitement popping out to say hello. He motioned her to leave and laughed dimly as she bumped on her way out of his office signifying she definitively didn't see him.

As he strolled to his desk and picked up his phone from its place on his desk he settled on his comfy chair and placed his hand on his groin to ease the pain. It wasn't much help seeing as he didn't planned on actually slipping his hand inside his pants but to stroke himself through his pants.

"Yes, mom?" He answered as quietly as he could being that he did the best he could to not moan as he found the right place to caress.

Bulma explained that she was in fact giving him some time off and relieving him from not going to all of today's meetings. She was personally going to go herself and just wanted to inform him that he needed to pick Bra up from _Twirls _and take her home as well as feed her.

"Yes mom, don't worry. I'll pick her up. Bye." He was relieved that she had finally hunged up on him and let him be. He softly groaned as he pleasured himself as best as he could trying hard not to spill himself in his pants but it was too problematical for him not to when he kept on thinking of a certain brunette fondling him this way.

"Ok Trunks! Focus on…" He heaved himself off his chair and walked around his office trying to think of anything that'll distract him or more like his hands from running back in between his legs given that his dick had a mind all on its own and it was striving for attention.

***

"Okay, from the top. But without music. Okay, ready?" Kianna was clapping her hands as she counted the steps as she walked around her students observing them while they danced. She wanted to show them something simple like a few cheerleading-like dance moves. But since she had enlightened them with her know-it-all dance moves, they now wanted to know all that plus more. And being the fourteen and fifteen girls they were, hormones were emerging and they wanted something that'll help him take over the dance floor and receive interest from all the boys around them. And what they wanted they were to have. She wasn't much into the Hip Hop moves so she showed them the most seductive moves she knew which was belly dancing. She had shown them the basics first, which was chest rotations followed by head movements and now they were with their hips. It was a bit tiresome but fun as well.

"Good. Excellent. Sorry to burst your bubble, girls, but class is over. See you all tomorrow." They groaned in disappointed at both not having a chance to practice the moves with the song as well as having to leave already. She waved as they left and hugged some goodbye. Bra was always the last one to leave and it made her glad to have these private, girl moments with Kianna.

"So what are you doing on the weekend?? How's Koji by the way?"

Kianna didn't know whether to tell her or not. She knew very well how Bra felt about her brother and it'd hurt her to know that she was going to go out with him. Well not exactly hurt her but it'll upset her to not to have been informed when this incident happened.

"Koji's doing great. He's not as gloomy as before but sadly he hasn't said anything just yet." She thought talking about Koji would hopefully change the subject and push away the weekend conversation.

"That's good to know. So, you doing anything on the weekend?. I thought you could come over and have dinner at my house. What do you think? Think you can make it?"

Kianna sighed softly in surrenderness and sat beside Bra whom was sitting indian style on the wooden floor. She wrapped her arms around her small figure and kissed her head as she tickled her mad.

"Well not much. I'm just going to go ….out-with-your-brother-Trunks." She said the end of her sentence hurriedly and arose walking towards the door to check if her ride had arrived.

"With Trunks!? Are you insane! What's wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

Kianna tried to joke her way out as she turned to face Bra; she was positioned with a pissed off look on her face and hands sited on her hips. 

"Was I suppose to answer any of those questions??"

"As a matter of fact. Yes!"

"Allright then. No need to bite my head off. Yes, with Trunks. I'm not insane; at least I don't think I am. Nothing is wrong with me, thank god. And I did tell you, just now."

Bra situated her hand on her head as if trying to figure out what had just happened. 

"Okay let me get this straight. With Trunks?? My brother Trunks?? Trunks Briefs?? Purple-haired asshole that was fucking around with his secretary?? Right??"

She nodded uneasily and frowned at the _fucking around with his secretary _part. Bra knew her too well and knew how she felt about Trunks. Unusual as it may seem, ever since Kianna first saw him she started developing these feelings for him but there was nothing that she could do in view of the fact that she was married and Trunks was a first-class jerk. He was cute and dreamy just as Kianna often said he was when they had their talks. Bra had tried to knock out the feelings she constantly spoke off but it was inadequate. She thought it was just a phase she was going through; she had read in a teen magazine that in all rushed marriages, couples went through a phase where they developed a crush on someone else and then deny it to their lovers, uncanny as it may sound it was genuine. But this suppose phase Bra thought of never ended and Kianna's marriage was wrecked because of her attraction on Trunks. And because of this Bra had tried to change Trunks for the better since she thought that the least she could do was hook her best friend up with her brother if and only if he didn't hurt her in any way. The only way that was to be prevented was if Trunks wasn't such a horny jackass, which was known to be unfortunate.

"Look Kianna. I'm not saying that I don't want you to go out with Trunks but it's just that…think about it, this is my brother Trunks we are talking about. You saw him at the party with your own eye and you know I wasn't exaggerating when I said he sucks." 

Kianna kept her scowl on her lips and tried to cover it up with a cheap, fake smile. She knew she could fool anyone with her happy act except for Bra. Bra knew her too well, knew everything about her and her life, her problems…everything. She knew how hurt she really was in the inside and how it was tearing her up, eating her bit by bit.

"Kianna. I just think that you should watch yourself when dealing with Trunks. Yeah, true that I don't know about this things but I know about Trunks and I just don't want you to end up getting hurt once more. You're happy now. You have a great job, you have a bunch of friends and you have Koji and me to keep you company besides-"

"Was I interrupting anything special?"

Just then Trunks arrived at his destination and literally ran out of the car into the dance building. Kianna's heart was pounding so hasty that she positioned her hand on her chest sensing it might pop right out. She hoped Trunks hadn't walked in when Bra was making her concerned speech. The thing about her liking Trunks was to be kept a secret hoping that the more she kept denying it the sooner these emotions would probably depart.

"Trunks?! What are you doing here?!"

Trunks couldn't keep his eyes away from Kianna. He'd been fantasizing about her all day and just couldn't wait to see her and hopefully make her his as soon as possible.

"Trunks! Focus here!" Bra snapped her fingers at him while she made her way to the door waving bye to Kianna mouthing to her that they would talk later.

"Bye Kia." Trunks softly said as he gestured a good bye and stepped out walking backwards just so he could see her a least a few more minutes.

"It's Kianna." She corrected showing no emotion in her tone of voice as she made her way to the dressing room to rid herself from smiling in front of him.

She glanced at her watch and saw she had to get back to Koji before he began to weep because she was a tad late.

On her drive home she turned on the radio and listened to a sweet song as while her thoughts ran back to that day that she was somehow convinced by a certain black-haired stranger to go out with Trunks.

~*~*~

Finally being able to have some time to herself to relax, Kianna thought about jogging in the park just for a while to catch up on her daily exercise that she has sadly missed for the past few days or weeks. Not that she wanted to be alone but just needed some unaccompanied time to think for a moment, wanted to think things through. She's been through so much that now that she thinks about it, it all seems unreal. Just all of a sudden a lot had been going on like her job as a dance teacher, trying to be with Koji twenty four/seven, struggling with a secret night job three days a week, and then there's the simple difficulties like the water, phone and light bill, paying rent, trying to provide food for her and Koji as well as clothing and other necessities. 

The park sure did her good though, it took her back to her childhood and all those happy times she's had throughout her life -if she even remembers having any-. When she arrived she smiled at the joyful smiles all around. Laughing children, fresh, hygienic air, gorgeous flowers, dazzling, blue sky. She just adored the recreational area. Maybe it was because not so far away from the park, a cemetery where her parents were buried after a tragic accident. And the last place they visited together as a family was the park. Twelve-year-old Kianna with her loving parents together in the park one last time.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise to see you here. Out of all the places we both could have gone we decided to come here." To her surprise it was Goten and not Trunks. She'd never spoken to him before and it was bizarre to have him have a word with her like if they been long time friends. Goten, without a doubt was just like his buddy Trunks. The way he approached her and whispered to her seductively was much like Trunks behavior.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something? Do I know you?"

Goten stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground playing with a rock kicking it around just before speaking once again.

"Ouch. That hurt. No, really it did. I thought you would remember me from Bulma's party. I know we didn't interact at all and-"

"I know we didn't and I like it that way."

She was in no way interested in him and his act was revolting. She turned to leave and took a step just before he took her arm and apologized for his rudeness. She didn't turn to face him but ignored him while struggling to free her arm from his grip, which was useless.

"Let go or I'll-"

"Scream? Heard that one before but I doubt you would-"

"Try me."

"I know you too well." He said so sure of himself.

"You know nothing." She yelled at him pulling her arm free.

He watched her go and knew that if he hadn't let go she would have screamed but didn't want her to think that he was threatened by it. As soon as he gave her a head start of about half a mile he then hurried off after her. As soon as he caught up to her and she saw him marching by her she pretended to not have seen him and began her jogging hoping to have him walk away from her.

"Don't tell me your afraid of little ol' me? Come on, how much harm can I do to you??"

She continued her running and caught him stealing glances at her or more like her bouncing chest and stopped her jogging after and hour or so.

"Aren't you going to leave me alone?"

"I will, as soon as I do what I came here for."

"And that would be?" 

She raised her arms up in the air stretching them and her back and made her way to a nearby bench to rest for a while and of course was she followed by Goten. He sat next to her but astounded her when he kept his distance leaning against the bench resting his arms on it as he hoisted his elbows on the back of it.

"What? Surprised that I sat this far away from you and didn't try something on you?"

She nodded receiving a slight laugh from him.

"Believe it or not, I don't make moves on my best friend's girl."

"Best friend's girl? Where?"

She pretended to search around for this _girl _he was speaking of then shook her head saying she didn't see no one around unless it was the tiny girl in the swings he was referring to.

"Whether you think I'm lying or not is up to you. Trunks really has a thing for you. Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know. Let me take a wild guess. Does it involve a bed?"

"Not at all. It can be a couch or the backseat of a car, your choice really."

He really didn't amuse her so she got on her feet and walked away from him yet again. He snickered at how easily it was to piss this girl off. But he thought that why would she get pissed when in fact she was really enjoying what he was saying. She wasn't much different than all the other ladies; she just loved it when men begged. Goten loved this kind of woman, it made things much entertaining.

"Hey. You know I was only kidding. Trunks has no clue I'm here talking to you. He's too shy to speak to you. All I'm saying is give the guy a chance, it'll be worth it."

"And what's in it for you?"

"Nothing, really. Just giving my buddy a hand here. So what do you say? Yes or Yes?"

She thought about if for a moment and decided to agree. She was a bit interesting in this. Goten was acting rather sneaky and it made her suspect that there was more than a helping hand going on but she might as well go with the flow if she wants to find out herself.

"Allright. If he ever asks me out then I'll agree to it. Happy??"

"Much. Well then I guess I'll catch you later. It was nice having this conversation with you Kia."

"Kianna. It's Kianna." 

He left before she spoke. She continued her jogging again thinking about what they talked about. 

Best friend's girl? 

Trunks really has a thing for you.

All I'm saying is give the guy a chance, it'll be worth it

"Would he really be lying? I'm not easily fooled if that's what he thinks. But allright Goten I'll go along with your little game just to see where this really is going." 

~*~*~

"Hey Koji. Sweetie, hope you behaved yourself." She happily said when she finally arrived at her house and was welcomed by a glad little Koji.

***

D-Chan

Like it? Hate it? Please do tell.


End file.
